Thankful For You
by Kingdomfictionalia
Summary: She did it. She finally did it. Rachel won her first Tony. She's thankful for so many people for being a part of her success.


**AN:** After several months of debating with myself if I should write or not, I've finally decided. I hated that Shelby and Rachel didn't get their chance on the show which is why I chose to write about them. Plus, I've read a lot of Shelby/Rachel fics that are truly wonderful.

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, it's not mine, but one character is, so that's that.

ENJOY :)

* * *

 **Thankful For You**

"And the Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Musical goes to," the presenter of the award paused and smiled as he looked around the group of talented actors, "Rachel Corcoran."

She did it. She finally did it. Rachel won her first Tony.

As soon as her name was announced, a loud round of applause can be heard and she looked towards the woman standing in front of her, "You finally did it baby."

A hand was offered towards her and Rachel looked up at her father with the biggest smile she could give. She took it and pulled both into a bone crushing hug, "I owe you both everything."

Both parents nodded and gave her a kiss to her temple before letting her go. Rachel walked up the stage shakily, still wrapping her mind around the fact that she'll be receiving her first Tony that night. Sure, she'd held the statue before, which belonged to both of her parents, but this, this is different. As soon as the award was passed onto her, she took a deep breath and said her thanks towards the presenter.

She looked out towards the crowd and began to chuckle, "I played this scene over and over since I was a kid, but I never really thought I'd be standing here in front of you tonight." The crowd erupted into laughter. "First and foremost, I would like to thank all the cast and crew of 'Wicked', you guys are the best and I've learned a lot working with you. This award is not only for me, but to all of us who spent most of our time making sure that this project will be perfect." Some of her coworkers cheered and clapped which made her laugh.

She took a deep breath and found both of her parents smiling widely at her, "and of course, I wouldn't be where I am right now if it weren't for the two amazing parents who supported me my entire life. Ladies and gentlemen, Shelby and Daniel Corcoran."

Rachel's smile widened the moment the crowd gave her parents a round of applause and a standing ovation, _yep, they deserve it._ As soon as the applause died down, she cleared her throat and continued, "mama, daddy, I dedicate this award to you—even though you have your own already," she and everyone else chuckled, "this is my proof to you that both of you are the greatest parents a child could ask for, me and Kathlyn are so blessed to have you. Mom, you are the best, thank you for always keeping me grounded and giving me all the advice and pep talk that I need before a performance. You are the diva of my life and I wouldn't trade you and dad for anything.

To the best man I've ever met in my life, my number 1 fan together with my mom and sister, and my forever rock, daddy, I love you so so much. Even though you're my director in this project, I will still admit, and I say this on behalf of everyone who worked with me on 'Wicked', you are beyond scary."

The audience laughed and Daniel shook his head before giving Rachel a flying kiss. "Finally, to my dearest little sister, Kathlyn, I know you're not asleep and sneaked out of your room so you can watch tonight. Thank you for taking all our tiredness away. You are the sunshine of our family because you always put a smile on our faces at the end of the day. I love you kid, now sleep before mom and dad calls the nanny." Her laughter-filled speech ended and she realized that she exceeded her time limit.

As soon as Rachel reached backstage, she sent a text to all her friends from glee in high school telling them thanks and how much of a significant impact they were to her life.

* * *

Once the ceremony was over and Rachel was with her parents walking towards their car, she hugged them both again which made them stop, "you really are the best."

Daniel put one of his arms around Shelby and the other one on Rachel, "we're so very proud of you princess, from the very start, your mother and I knew you were destined to be on stage."

"Really?"

Shelby chuckled and nodded, "we've never doubted your talents honey," she kissed Rachel's temple.

Rachel pulled away from her parents and laughed which garnered her a raised eyebrow from both, "so you mean if I didn't end up on Broadway you'd still be supporting me?"

Daniel chuckled, "of course, silly! But it would be rather a surprise if you'd taken a path different from our own. But nevertheless," he faced Rachel and cupped her face, it didn't matter if his little girl was twenty-five or in her forties, she'd still be his princess, "you and Kathlyn's happiness are our top priority. We don't care if you end up as a doctor, businesswoman or whatsoever. As long as your happy and we have the means for it, we'll support you."

Rachel nodded and they continued to make their way towards their car, "where did this come from anyway?" Shelby turned to Rachel as soon as they got inside.

Rachel laughed and shrugged, "nothing. You know there are moments before I perform or during auditions that I zone out and have this scenario that I'll fail as an actress. I sometimes tell myself that it'd be better to have a fall back job and all that, but then again, I always knew you guys will always be there for me to cheer me on and that I'd just have to believe in myself and do my best."

Daniel smiled at her through the rearview mirror, "that's my girl."

Few minutes of silence later, Rachel spoke up again, "but I didn't really think of being a doctor or something, just a music teacher might be a possibility. Not on Broadway but at least I'd still be able to use my talent."

Shelby mused, "when I get tired of musical theater, if that day comes that is, I might consider that," then she chuckled and looked back at Rachel, "or we could perform at occasions and be like the Von Trapp Family Singers!"

Rachel snorted, "good thing dad can sing," she grinned at her father with her mega-watt smile. "but you know, at least now I can give some pretty good advice to Kathlyn when she grows up. If I remember correctly, when she was six she told us she wants to be a pirate princess," she leaned towards her parents' seats and looked at them, "you'd support her right?"

A stuffed animal flew across past her head and she laughed hysterically, "you're crazy!" she heard her mom say.

When she was done laughing but still clutching her stomach, she replied, "you love me anyway," she smiled sweetly and missed the way both adults rolled their eyes at her antics.

Daniel took Shelby's left hand and brought it to his lips before looking at her, "that we do."

It was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes as she leaned back on her seat, she closed her eyes and smiled to herself. She went through hell during her high school and college, she faced so many challenges at work and at school, and despite winning her dream award tonight, she knew for a fact that no other award or role, can replace the blessing that is her family.

* * *

 **AN:** I really didn't know where I got the idea after the whole speech thing, I just wanted a family interaction and such. Anyways, leave me a review or whatever you like to point out to improve my work, it would be a great help, especially English is not my mother tongue.

Happy Holidays!


End file.
